Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180330142629
'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament - Day 4' The tournament continues, as we're back with another episode of the Avengers: Infinity War Tournament ! From now on till the rest of the event, we'll be diving into the bigger events. And today's event might just get you excited ! '''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ' Wallet Wednesday Progress Here's the daily progress of this week's Wallet Wednesday. Remember that it's only '''on Tuesday '''that you'll be rewarded for it...depending on if you made the right choices. Good luck to all http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png WW7.png|The Planets WW8.png|The Locations WW9.png|The Weapons Tests Thursday Results First of all, let me just say, it was a blast going through your answers, especially with the Unfair Debates. Lots of creative ideas...and it was very tough to determine the winners because most of them were always so close. Here are the results of yesterday's event: '''THE OPINION QUESTIONS:' *Time Stone (9 Votes) wins over the Reality Stone (6 Votes). *Star Wars (11 Votes) wins over Harry Potter (4 Votes). *Hawkeye (9 Votes) wins over Black Widow (6 Votes). *Thanos is Red Skull (8 Votes) wins over Groot is God (7 Votes). *Nebula (8 Votes) wins over Drax (7 Votes). *Loki (8 Votes) wins over Ultron (7 Votes). *Spider-Man (8 Votes) wins over Black Panther (7 Votes). *Daredevil (11 Votes) wins over Iron Fist (4 Votes). *Galactus (8 Votes) wins over Doctor Doom (7 Votes). *Cap with his beard (8 Votes) wins over Cap without his beard (7 Votes). THE MIXED SENTENCES: "I hate those freaking animals. We can barely sleep at night as they constantly run across our garden’s rocks. And God knows raccoons stink," complained the 45-year old father. (The hidden character is' ROCKET RACCOON'.) As she prayed for her king’s mercy, the Lord stood up and looked at her in the eyes as he threatened her, ‘‘I’ll watch you from down below. You’ll make a nice little star,’’ as he violently executed her. (The hidden character is' STAR-LORD'.) It was a dark night and the snowy tempest was preventing the soldiers from continuing their journey. After a commander reported an avalanche a few miles ahead, they set camp to sleep through the freezing winter. (The hidden character is' WINTER-SOLDIER'.) "Where did she run off again ?" Asked the mother to the waiter. ‘‘She always does that, wanders around…get lost. I’m done, it’s the max I could take. I am kicking her out of the house as soon as I see her." (The hidden character is' WANDA MAXIMOFF'.) The old granny was asking the bus driver for directions to her gym class. He calmly told her, ‘‘Yeah, it's approximately four miles from here. And get home before midnight….you never know if the magic will fade.’’ (The hidden character is' PROXIMA MIDNIGHT'.) "Are you sure you can take on the mantle ?" the dying father asked his daughter. ‘‘You know it is a responsibility thats lasts a lifetime." (The hidden character is' MANTIS'.) THE UNFAIR DEBATES: 1. Iron Man 2 '''wins over Avengers: Infinity War. Some interesting points were: *Avengers I.W is the 3rd movie, and we all know 3rd movies in trilogies are the worse. *Avengers I.W has too many characters, not enough development or backstory *Iron Man 2 makes great introductions of War Machine and Black Widow. Even though the other side claimed that Iron Man 2 was just a filler meeting contractual obligations and that Avengers: Infinity War would have a large impact on the MCU, it was still not enought to defeat the Iron Man 2 fans. '''2. Captain America '''wins over Thanos with 6 Infinity Stones. Some interesting points were: *Cap doesn't sit in a chair all day. *Main characters have a way of ''beating the obvious winner ''(I love this point !). *Cap could obliterate the gauntlet with a good-ol' patriotic slap. *Trailer already proves Cap catches the gauntlet. Even though the other side claimed that Thanos had more experience in space and that he has no emotional limit, it was still not enough to defeat Captain America's fans. Fun fact, originally, the other side in favor of Thanos was supposed to win, it's only when I saw HBDCR's argument about "Cap doesn't sit in a chair all day" that it won me over. Great job man ! '''3. Black Widow's Motorcyle '''wins over the Sanctuary II. Some interesting points were: *Black Widow's motorcycle could help her sneak on board, where she could power down the Sanctuary II from the inside. *The motorcyle requires a good eye, no luck and a driver's license, while the Sancturay II shoots literally with pure luck. *The motorcyle's stealth, agility and ability to fit through tight spaces makes it better. Even though the other side claimed that the Sanctuary II could survvie in space, crush the motorcycle like a pancake and that its manufacturer was Thanos, an alien, it was still not enough to defeat fans of Black Widow's motorcyle. '''4. Titan '''wins over Earth. Some interesting points were: *Iron Man can live on Titan with his suit, while he still can drop by on Earth once in a while, if he needs anything. *Tony Stark has such a crappy personality, it'd be better to leave him on Titan, away from Earth's citizens. *Tony could change Titan to Tony World. *Thanos thinks Tony is on Earth, so he'd be hidden from him on Titan. *Titan is a fabulous name, you should live there, I should live there, Tony Stark should live there. Even though the other side claimed that Tony is a sociable guy with a reputation and that he wouldn't be able to converse with anyone on Titan, as well as the fact that Titan is an abandonned gassy planet / similar to a dumpster ran over by a car)...it was still not enough to defeat fans of Titan. '''To summarize: '''It was very tough to choose which side won a debate, because all had very interesting, creative (and funny) points. It was a very close tie sometimes, but I also based my decision on the enthusiasm the people put in their answers, the length and of course, the creativity. All of the "unfair sides" of the subjects actually won the debates, which is pretty funny if you think about it. Congratulations to all, we'll do this again ! It was a blast. Fanwork Friday Today is Fanwork Friday, THE event that explores the writing skills and artistic talent of our fellow contestants ! Every week, we'll have a round of Fanwork Friday on a different subject. Some people have claimed they were worried about making 3D-models and visual creations....well you guys better hold on tight. Cause next week, we'll be diving into that at some point. This week, however, Fanwork Friday has easier rules. You'll be creating your very own '''SHORT STORY. The Rules *You must create a'' short story'' of around 2-6 paragraphs (10-30 lines). *Today's theme is: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers meet the Guardians of the Galaxy. *You'll be evaluated on the quality of your plot, the writing of the characters and the vocabulary you've used. Dialogue is imperative. *You'll not '''be evaluated on the grammar, punctuation or how you format your quotes/dialogues. As long as I can read and understand your text, it's great. Format it however you like. *To submit your story, you can either post it on my Message Wall, under this comment (if it doesn't exceed three paragraphs), on your Blog or at the Discuss section. I'll find it. If you prefer for your story to be private, you can send it directly at lowell.gomez97@gmail.com. *The whole is worth 65 so you better get your keyboard writing. Early Submissions *This event will be opened until Saturday at midnight...which means you have 38 hours to create your story. However, if you release your story within 5 hours after this has been posted, you will earn 10 extra . *PST-PDT, you have from 7:30AM-12:30PM. *EST, you have from 10:30AM-3:30PM. *UTC/GMT, you have from 2:30PM-7:30PM. *If you're in UK, you have from 3:30PM-8:30PM. *AEDT (for you HBDCR), your timer begins when you wake up, which means it'll be Saturday 7:00AM-12:00PM. Good luck to everyone ! The Heroic Decisions Chapter 3: Results : You succumb to your darkest thoughts as your mind begins to spiral with thoughts of the accident. You get thrown back to that very moment. You’re in the middle of Manhattan’s streets, holding a girl in your arms as tears roll down your cheeks. Faintly, she whispers to you, ‘‘Gale. Gale, look at me. It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna be okay. It’s not your fault’’. ‘‘I should’ve stopped you. I should’ve stopped you,’’ you tell her, as you sob above her. ‘’I might have failed….but one day…they’ll need you. And when they do, you shall harness the power of Abaia. As the girl’s eyes shut down, you scream in tears over her dead body. As you open your eyes, you realize you’re back in your room, in front of your mirror with your palms open…but no energy comes out. You desperately try over and over again until you finally succeed. '''You did not release your power on your first try. +0 (10 Votes) : You reminisce about the eel’s attack and the human voice that it manifested. But not any voice…the voice of that girl…that voice so familiar. You focus as hard as you can to avoid thinking about the accident. Instead, you focus on the energy the eel gave you, the thrill, the electricity, the water…the mix of all three. And as you centralize everything, the extraordinary happens. You released your power on your first try. +15 (0 Votes) : You think about the confrontation you had with the principal earlier and think to yourself, ‘‘What if the parents found out ? They’ve been through enough. Last thing they need to hear is that I got close from suspension…or worse, expulsion.’’ You look back at Mr. Morita’s harsh warning…‘‘If only he knew everything,’’ you think to yourself, ‘‘He’d feel sympathy for me. Maybe he’d even let me miss classes. But he can never know how it all happened. Most importantly…why.’’ Suddenly, you realize you’re still in your room with your palms open…distracted by your thoughts. You desperately try over and over again until you finally succeed. You did not release your power on your first try. +0 (4 Votes) : You focus on The Avengers, their purpose and how New York still exists because of them. You direct your attention on their combined powers…and then yours…and for a split-second, you can actually see it. Wearing the title of « Avenger » as you protect Earth from threats like Loki…and Ultron. Her bravery becomes yours. Her strength becomes yours. Her heart becomes yours. And as you remember her last words, you say to yourself, ‘‘You were right. And I don’t know if I should feel blessed or terrified.’’ This thought empowers you like never before, which brings upon wonder. You released your power on your first try. +15 (2 Votes) 'CHAPTER 3 CONTINUES....'In your palms, you succeed at forming a ball of water conducting electricity as bolts of lightning dance around it…like an eel. It’s been six years since you last saw it….electric water…and the energy it induces feels sensational. Slowly, you make the ball disappear and then make it appear again, but this time under a different shape. A square. You look at it in awe, a perfect square of electric water, floating in your hands, as you squeal internally. Suddenly, the door of your room opens. You instantly make the water vanish and put your hands behind your back, as your mom appears at the door. ‘‘Finished your homework sweetie ?’’ she questions you. ‘‘Yeah uhh…I haven’t been feeling very well. Maybe tomorrow,’’ you answer. ‘‘Okay…you’re sure you okay ? Do you want some tea ?’’ she asks as she offers you her mug. ‘‘I’m fine. Thanks.’’ As she brings the mug to her lips to take another sip, you strongly focus your energy on it. As she touches the tea, she blenches and backs away from her mug. ‘‘Everything fine ? The tea’s cold ?’’ you ask her. ‘‘No, it…shocked me. Like….the tea electrocuted me. Is that weird ?’’ ‘‘No, don’t worry about it. Probably just your body reacting to your period.’’ ‘‘Shut up !’’ she laughs heartily as she closes the door behind her. Chapter 4: The Next Days... The next days fly out so fast, as using your powers has become a daily habit. Between electrocuting your mom in the morning with her 19-fruits smoothie, or your enemies when they’re in the middle of their in-class presentations. You just can’t get enough of it. Your greatest trick up to date has to be the electric water monster you created one night, scaring your little cousin to death. Everyday, you find a new way to get amused with your newfound abilities. But as you forget the accident at the pier, one day leads you to go too far…. On a sunny weekend, after getting bored sitting around in your house, you get the splendid idea to go test out your powers’ limits. You head down to a small deserted beach south of New York with no-one and nothing in sight there. You stand next to the shoreline, telling yourself, ‘‘It’d be a shame if someone disturbed this perfect ocean.’’ You plunge back in your inner energy, focusing on the tiny waves. Palms open, you face the waters and begin electrifying them, turning each new wave into a small wall of electric water. But before you can get total control of it, you start reaching even further…making bigger waves…more powerful, increasing the voltage to higher levels. Deadly levels. Before you know it, you’re creating monstrous waves of electric water, breaking them down before they reach the shoreline. Your ambition takes ahold of you as you decide to centralize your energy on the sea’s horizon. And then it happens…. ….you create the wave. A huge wave at the horizon. The lighting bolts dance around it as if they were warning you of their intensity. As the wave approaches, you become conscious of its magnitude. You attempt to break it down but you loose control of your powers as they instead embiggen the wave to a new level. A tidal wave. An unstoppable monstrous electric tidal wave. A hundred meters away, you perceive the head of a swimmer that regained surface…a scuba diver. As he takes notice of the tidal wave, you hear him screaming…probably already affected by the wave’s electric current. In one daring move, you decide to… : Run for your life and let him perish. : Create a counter-wave. : Draw the word TSUNAMI in the air to warn nearby villages. : Elevate the wave in the air and let it splash back down. Will you save the swimmer ? Let us know HERE ! Leaderboard Before we end, I'd like to give my '''congrats '''to Winter for holding the leaderboard for 3 days in a row now. You also gave amazing points in the debates, and you can definitely take some credit for some of those wins. Keep it up man ! Once again, this concludes today's post of the tournament. Stay tuned, cause tomorrow we're hitting one of our very first big event http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png It's gonna be an eventful weekend, I promise. Gogobell (talk) 14:56, March 30, 2018 (UTC)